The Best Things In Life Have To Work
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: The longish title says it all. Sparky.


AN: My response to the June Sparkathon challenge: a fic somehow based around father's day. I was worried about how easy that would be to wrote, so I hope this isn't too cliché. Enjoy!

* * *

"You know its Fathers Day today," Elizabeth said, as she sat writing a report in her office. John sat on the edge of the desk.

"No kidding?" said John. As Elizabeth gave him a mock glare he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Any reason you'd be mentioning that?"

Her eyes twinkled as she hit him lightly on the arm. "You know very well why considering its partly your fault too."

**FLASHBACK**

Those who saw Colonel Sheppard dash hurriedly through the hall could easily describe the worried look on his face as he made his way to the infirmary. He had just received word that Elizabeth had collapsed in the conference room.

He made it there in record time. He walked in and immediately spotted hid girlfriend lying in a bed. He moved to her side and placed his hand on her arm. He looked up to Carson when he heard the footsteps.

Elizabeth started to stir as the doctor reached them. She blinked at the light and looked at the two men now standing over her.

"John?" she asked, sounding completely herself, not even a hint of tiredness. She sat up.

"Hey. Apparently you passed out a few minutes ago." He turned to Carson and Elizabeth did the same. "Know what happened, Doc?"

"As far as I can tell she's fine. I will have to run some tests, and ask a few questions. I should probably tell you that Teyla came in a little while ago. She also passed out." He motioned to a few beds down and John and Elizabeth then noticed Teyla up in the bed and Ronon hovering over her. Upon realizing that they were being watched the two aliens gave them small smiles.

"Is she Ok?" John asked.

"Aye, I'm just waiting on some result and then I think I'll have some answers. Alright, Love, your turn."

* * *

Rodney came up to John and Ronon who were sitting next to each other on the bed in between the two women.

"Rodney." John greeted, while Ronon just nodded his head.

"Uh, are they alright? I – I heard they both passed out, thought maybe I should come in to check."

Teyla smiled, though slightly annoyed that he wasn't actually addressing her and Elizabeth. "Thank you Rodney. That was sweet."

"And we are fine." Elizabeth finished, flashing him her own smile.

"Oh well, that's good."

At that moment Carson came back with some papers in hand.

"Hey Doc, you figure it out?" Ronon asked. Whatever it was that had happened to either woman couldn't be too bad. Carson wasn't looking very worried.

"Aye, they're both perfectly fine. However I would like a word with them. Alone."

The three men did as requested and moved to the opposite side of the room. After a minute or so Carson came up to them, saying, "Alright, they can be released as soon as they both eat something. They'd like to talk to you – you too Rodney." He gave them all a grin and clapped John on the shoulder before heading to his office.

They just stared after him for a moment before shrugging off the giddy feeling he had left. They moved back over to the women, both of whom eyes were sparkling, though Elizabeth looked positively scared. Teyla gave her a reassuring smile.

"So? Anyone want to fill us in?" John questioned.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "John…we're going to have to talk…I'm pregnant."

They all stared at her.

"As am I." Teyla stated, sounding amused.

The open mouths turned in her direction.

But John's shock didn't last too long and he gave her Elizabeth a look full of happiness – if not a bit of nervousness.

"Elizabeth, god, you serious?"

She leaned forward away from the pillow. "John...I – I know this is a surprise, but tell me you want this?"

"Elizabeth," he began, taking a spot next to her, "I love you, and I'm going to love our child. No we haven't discussed this, but right now I'm very happy." He leaned down to kiss her soundly. His hand almost unconsciously moved to stay above her stomach.

When they broke apart they saw that Ronon and Teyla seemed to have had a productive conversation of their own. Rodney was not trying to hide his disgusted look at their lip lock. He rolled his eyes. "Congratulations to all four of you. Now I'm gonna have two more kids running around to break things in my lab. Two more brats." He grumbled.

Ronon leaned back to give him a fierce glare. Rodney panicked.

"Not that your kid would really be a brat, no no not at all." He turned to John and Elizabeth. "And not not saying that yours would be, it's just, you know how I feel about kids! But I'm sure…yours will be great."

"Relax Rodney, don't dig yourself in deeper."

"Right." And he quickly left the infirmary to the two couples.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey _I'm _not complaining about any of this."

"SO maybe you'd like to tell the IOA?"

He grimaced. "Ok, that's not fair. We agreed we'd do that _together _and later when you start to show. And then we tell the rest of the expedition. For now, I just like the idea of being the father of your baby."

They smiled softly at each other and John leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, his hand dropping down to hover over her stomach.

She took his hand to place it directly on her stomach, putting her hand over his.

"If you keep doing that everyone's going to figure it out before we tell them." She pointed out, amused.

"Well I'll be shocked of Rodney keeps his mouth shut anyway."

Elizabeth laughed. "I think Ronon's threats are keeping him quiet."

John grinned at her and they sat in a moment of silence. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. She bit her lip and looked down at their still intertwined hands.

He looked at her concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you really think they're just going to take the news about this sitting down, John?"

"Well they already know about our relationship."

"Yes, but a baby? I mean, they were Ok with Teyla and Ronon's because she's not from Earth. They can't very well do anything about it. But us? We – we have leadership positions. What if they want to – to take one of us off duty, what if…" she let off with a worried sigh.

He took her chin forcing her to look at him. "We're going to get through this, Ok? And they won't take us from Atlantis. I know this is going to work out."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. It has to work."

She caught the emotion in his green eyes and as she always had, she trusted him completely.


End file.
